$\overline{AC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $3$ $4$ $5$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 4$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 5$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\frac{4}{5}$ $=\dfrac{4}{5}$